Maybe You Need a Bit of Magic
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Blaine drags Kurt to the Harry Potter midnight premiere...with some interesting results. Klaine friendship-turned-more than friends. "You're the Ginny to my Harry, the Hermione to my Ron..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Note: I got this one requested by Don'tforget2RememberMe. Klaine friendship, sort of (it's kind of a more-than-friends-but-not-yet-boyfriends deal). Hope you guys enjoy it! In honor of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, naturally.**

"I'm so excited, Kurt, aren't you?" Blaine bounced on his toes eagerly.

"Need coffee. Too tired. Past my bedtime," Kurt muttered, half-falling asleep.

"Kurt, it's only like, 9:00," Blaine laughed.

"Yes, Blaine, but we've been standing on line for this since 5 this afternoon," Kurt complained. "I'm tired and hungry and if I don't get my beauty sleep…"

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed. "Kurt needs his eight hours of sleep to function. But Kurt…it's kind of the summer. And we don't have school tomorrow or anything."

"I can't believe you dragged me to this…thing," Kurt moaned, wishing he'd stayed at home reading the newest _Vogue_.

Blaine gasped. "It's not just _a thing_," he said in mock horror. "It's the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2!"

"Exactly," Kurt said. "_Midnight_ premiere, Blaine. Why can't you wait to see it, oh, I don't know, tomorrow night, like a normal person?"

"Because I'm not a normal person," Blaine smirked. "Come on, you'll love it!"

"I'm not much of a…what do you call it? Potterhead?"

"But how can you _not_ be a Potterhead? Harry Potter may be the most awesome movie and book character who ever existed!" Blaine stared at Kurt, who mostly just looked bored to be there.

Kurt, proving Blaine's point, yawned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that into pop culture, unless it involves Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, or Madonna. And not just that, but I'm not really into…magic."

"Well, maybe you just need a little magic in your life, then," Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"…remind me again why you brought me here," Kurt looked around at all the people who had decided to dress up for the premiere, including Blaine, who was decked out in Harry Potter glasses and a Hogwarts-esque uniform.<p>

"Because you're a good friend and you love me?" Blaine blinked his puppy-dog eyes.

"I won't love you if you keep blinking at me like that," Kurt muttered.

"Well, why'd you accept my invitation, then?" Blaine teased.

"Because I…" Kurt started to say, but stopped short of the truth. "Never mind."

"Okay," Blaine shrugged. "Well, shall we take our seats?" He held out his arm in an offer for Kurt to take it.

"Well, I must say, you're being more dapper than usual tonight," Kurt said, pleasantly surprised. He took Blaine's arm happily, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

"It's part of my charm," Blaine lead the way into the theatre. "Let's sit in the back row," he surveyed the seats. "Look, there's two on the end, up there."

Kurt drew in a breath. _The back row_? With _Blaine_? In the _dark_? For _two and a half hours_? "S…sounds good," Kurt swallowed. He followed Blaine up to that coveted row, sliding into a seat on the end, Blaine settling in next to him.

"Is that a blanket?" Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled out a Burberry plaid blanket out of his tote bag.

"It's always freezing in these movie theatres," Kurt said, wrapping it around himself. "Besides, if I fall asleep, at least I will be comfortable."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're so high-maintenance, Kurt."

"At least I'm not dressed up like a…"

"Like a what?" Blaine raised his brows, daring Kurt to go there.

"Nothing," Kurt pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Popcorn?" Blaine offered him his bag.

"Do you know how much _oil_ is in that?" Kurt said in shock.

"Oh, come on, it's all in the fun of watching a movie in the theatres!"

"No," Kurt clamped his mouth closed tightly.

"Suit yourself," Blaine tossed a handful in his mouth. "But if I have to throw it at you to wake you up…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare, Anderson."

"Oh, but I would, Hummel." The lights in the theatre dimmed, and everyone started to cheer, Blaine included. Kurt rolled his eyes and drew his legs up, making himself more comfortable. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>At the scene where Hermione and Ron finally kissed, Blaine turned to Kurt with tears in his eyes. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kurt's eyes were closed, and his head was drooped down. "Of course," Blaine sighed. It was just like Kurt to fall asleep at a midnight movie premiere—and at the one for the final Harry Potter film, at that. On second glance, he noticed something about Kurt Hummel. Or rather, he noticed several things. He liked the way Kurt's long eyelashes lay against the space under his eyes oh so gently. He liked the way Kurt's nose wasn't exactly a ski-jump one, but wasn't exactly flat, either. He liked the way Kurt kept his composure while he slept, not snoring, keeping his body more or less straight up with only his neck bent. Wait, that can't be comfortable, Blaine thought. He shyly reached an arm around and brought Kurt closer to him so that his head lay against his shoulder.<p>

Instantly, Blaine's heart began to race. Oh, God, Kurt was cute…really cute…why hadn't he noticed that before? Had Kurt been under his nose the entire time and he hadn't noticed? Oh, God, oh, God, Blaine tried to calm himself down and focus on the screen instead of the sleeping boy that was snuggled against him. Stay calm, Anderson. He probably doesn't feel the same way. Or does he? Suddenly, Blaine couldn't wait for the movie to be over so that he could talk to Kurt…or at least, stare at him some more. Kurt let out a soft whimper, and Blaine looked down quickly to make sure he wasn't waking. Kurt simply let out a sigh and went quiet again. Blaine let out a sigh of his own of relief.

* * *

><p>Finally, <em>finally<em> the movie was over. "Wake up, Kurt," Blaine gently shook him.

"Huh wha?" Kurt opened his eyes, blinking in the lights that were coming back on. _What is my head doing on Blaine's shoulder?_

"Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty," Blaine teased gently.

"I fell asleep?" Kurt rubbed his eyes, but not quite taking his head off of Blaine.

"Yeah, like, not even halfway into the movie, Kurt."

"Oh, m'sorry," Kurt said embarrassedly.

"It's okay," Blaine said quietly. Neither of them made a move. "So um, did you at least have a nice dream?"

"Quite nice," Kurt murmured. "You and I were…"

Blaine's heart hammered in his chest. "Were what?"

"Kissing," Kurt turned a brilliant shade of red.

Blaine's heart pounded even faster, if he thought it possible. "Like this?" he cupped Kurt's chin in his hands, leaning down to kiss Kurt's lips softly. _God, yes, he's been there this whole time_, Blaine thought. _And I just never saw it before_. He willed himself to pull away, but found it difficult. It was as if magnets were locking their lips together.

"Yes, like that," Kurt said when Blaine finally let go of him.

"You're the Hermione to my Ron. The Ginny to my Harry. The Lily to my Severus," Blaine said reverently.

"I'm not quite sure what you just said," Kurt said slowly. "But I'm assuming that's good?"

"Let's just say you're the Anna Wintour to my _Vogue_."

"Now those are terms I know," Kurt grinned. "I…know how you asked me why I decided to come with you tonight and I didn't really give you an answer?" Blaine nodded. "Well, it's because I wanted to spend more time with you. Because I really, really like you, Blaine."

"I really like you, too, Kurt. It…it just took me all this time to realize it. I'm sorry it took so long."

"I'll forgive you," Kurt said. "If you give me another kiss first to make up for it."

"Deal," Blaine licked his lips.

_It was the Superman of kisses. It came with its own cape._


End file.
